Empty Chairs at Empty Tables
by AruChaos
Summary: Sakura and team Kakashi want to reasearch Sasuke and Orochimaru. All the shinobi in Konoha is on missions or need to be in town in case of attack. Team Kakashi is therefore going to Suna. Will she join them, or will the memories preveal? Gaasaku / Sasusak
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; i do NOT own Naruto in any way. Purely fanmade.

First fanfic made by AruChaos

''Sasuke..'' The pinkette touched the ground.  
''He was here.'' A blond yet spiky-haired boy came in sight of the pinkette.  
''We can't go further without more shinobi's. You know that?'' A pale dark boy stepped in front of the the blonde boy. ''We know that, Sai.'' The pinkette snapped. Sai glanced at the girl sitting on the ground. ''Anyhow, we can't stay here any longer, the sound shinobi.'' The girl straighthend up and brushed off some dirt of her beige skirt. ''As you wish, Sai.'' The blonde boy just stared at the two. ''Sakura?'' ''Hai, Naruto?'' ''You aren't giving up, are you?'' Sakura sweatdropped. ''Iieh, baka. We are just going to ask Tsunade for more shinobi's.'' ''Hai, Sakura-_sama_.'' The pinkette punched Naruto. Hard.  
After a while the trio returned to Konohagakure. ''SAKURAAAAAAAA!'' A woman with unhumanly big breasts squeezed Sakura. ''You're back, i've missed you so.'' ''Tsunade-sama, it's only been two days.'' Sakura pushed her sensei away. ''It felt like yeeaars to me.''  
Sai choughed. ''Sakura..'' ''OOHH! Tsunade-sama, we need more shinobi's for our research.''  
''Let's talk about it in my office.'' The four left the gate toward the Hokage's tower.

After a few minutes..

''WHAAT?!'' The streets of Konoha were filled with echo's.  
''What do you mean about 'we gotta ask Suna'?'' Naruto goes berserk as Naruto's do, but Sakura..  
She froze. _''Suna? No.'' _''NO!'' ''Sakura?'' Naruto turned around seeing a frigthend pinkette.  
''I have a feeling this is about the past.'' Sai said without any emotion. (Ofcourse it IS Sai i'm talking about.) Tsunade stared at Sakura. ''Is this about your first chuunin exam?'' ''H-hai.''

**Flashback.  
''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura ran in front of Sasuke.  
She felt sand all around her, squeezing her, tighter and tighter.  
''Iieh.. Sasuke.. kun..'' She saw Sasuke lay there, unconcious. What was she suppoused to do?  
''Naruto.. h-help.''  
Everything turned black.  
End of flashback.  
**  
''..That's what happened.'' Sakura told every single bit of her flashback.

Sorry for the lazy page D:  
i know it's my first and all, but..  
i was just lazy XD  
soo, reviews please? nn


	2. Strawberries late at night

Disclaimer; i do NOT own Naruto in any way. Purely fan made. (unfortunatly) D:

_____

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

SAKURA!

''IIEEH!!'' The rosette found herself screaming in her bed.

''Oh, god, just a nightmare..'' She got out of bed and walked sleepily down the stairs.

The sleepy emerald-eyed girl walked through the livingroom and happened to be in the kitchen.

She opened the fridge, took out a milk bottle, and drank right from it. She also took out a strawberry to eat outside. She walked out of the kitchen and past the livingroom, towards the frontdoor. She looked at the watch, 3 o'clock in the morning. She sighed and walked outside.

She ate the strawberry while looking at the stars. _I wont be able to sleep after that horrible nightmare._ She skipped down at the last step with her bare feet. _Hmmm.. Its great. The cold autumn air is everything i need. Tomorrow is the day we are going to Suna. Actually i'm pretty happy i got convinced. I wonder how Temari is doing. And Kankuro. Well.. I better step inside._

**BAM.**

''Kusso!''A voice shouted behind Sakura. The rosette turned around finding an old hag crawling out of a garbage can. ''Who are you?!'' She was tired, shocked, and totally pissed off. _That was my happy-moment!_ ''God don't kill me, i was just looking at your nice strawberry, got some more for a homless ol' man?'' Oh, god. This is just great. ''No, bug off, pervert.'' The old man looked shocked. ''Pervert?'' The old man crawled inside the garbage-can again. Sakura slammed the door and crawled back too bed.

The next day Sakura woke up by the door slamming extremely hard. ''SAKURA! If your late now i'll CRUSH you!'' Oh god! I'm late, and Tsunade-sama is downstairs, i gotta act QUICK if i don't want to die! ''SAKURAAAAAAAA!!''

**SLAM**

''YOURE LAAAAAATE!'' Tsunade punched the door open. _Kusso! I gotta find that friggin' top.. Oh! there it is._ ''Sakura Haruno! If i find you in bed, now, i'll crush you!'' Tsunade slammed the door open. ''Hiiiiiii~ Tsunade-sama. Why such hurry?'' Sakura said with an angel face all dressed up and ready to go. ''Oh.. Uhm. The others awaits downstairs.'' The blonde Hokage jogged downstairs. ''I'll be there in a few seconds!''

Inner Sakura; _Did she just JOG downstairs?_ Sakura; _Oh, will you shut up?_ She skipped downstairs to a grinning face 2 cm from her face. ''NARUTOOOOO!'' Sakura punched him again. Harder. ''Oww.. Heyy, what was that for?! I did'nt do anything..'' Sakura glanced over at Sai standing in the doorframe. _He never looks annoyed, hurt, angry. Only fake-happy._

_It is so irritating. Why could'nt he show just ONE single emotion that not was fake? Argh. That Sai. I hate him_. ''Uhh.. Sakura-chin? Why are you staring at Sai.. ?'' Naruto was obviously jealous.

''Huhh? I did'nt stare! I was just thinking to myself how.. nevermind.'' ''Whaaaaat?'' Naruto grinned.

''Sai is .. uhm.. clever. BUT irritating. Almost more irritating than you, Naruto.'' Sakura showed her tounge to Naruto. ''Sakura-chiiiiiin. That was'nt niiiice.'' The blonde shinobi was 'crying'. ''Naruto..'' ''Sakuraaaaaa-chiiiiiiiiin.. Do you hate me?'' Naruto lokked at the pinkette with shimmery eyes. ''Oh, god, YES, i do hate you.. especially the freaky eyes thing.'' ''B-b-but.. Sakuraaaaaaaa~..'' ''Oh please, spare me.'' Naruto was now sitting in the corner of the hallway. ''-sob- I'm not THAT irritating.. am i?'' ''Ok. I will not call you to the Hokage's tower, you can leave from here, can't you? Anyways, i'm sending Hinata-san, Kiba-san and Shino-san after you tomorrow.'' Tsunade gave Sakura a little wink. ''Remember the new jutsu? Use it wisely. It's very rare.'' ''H-hai, Tsunade-sama.'' ''Alrighty then, you're dismissed!'' The four shinobi sprinted out of the door. ''Yamato-sensei, i've heard the akatsuki is on the foot again. Does that mean we have to be prepared for it?'' Naruto jumped besides

Yamato. Once Yamato opened his mouth, Sakura cut him off. ''Naruto.. You, as a shinobi always need to be prepared. Also for the worst.'' ''Well.. i knew THAT.'' The blonde sprinted alittle further from the others. ''I'll protect you, Sakura-chin. I promise!'' _Oh god, spare me, he said he would bring Sasuke back too.. All on his own. He 'promised'. Anyways, i can protect myself. That IDIOT! _

_It's just because im a girl.. I'll show him. Just you wait, Naruto! Just wait! _


End file.
